


A valuable lesson learned

by Wikkid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wikkid/pseuds/Wikkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles learns about knocking and actually waiting for an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A valuable lesson learned

If there was one thing Stiles could take away from this, it was the valuable life lesson of learning to knock before entering a room. Well, learning to knock and actually waiting for an answer.   
  
It was first thing in the morning. He knew his dad was due at the office that day, so he put on a pot of coffee and thought about what to make; an egg white omelet or french toast, both with healthy veggie breakfast sausages. As the coffee burbled and percolated in the machine, he figured he might as well give the man his options so he could decide for himself. Yeah, Stiles was pretty adamant about making his dad eat healthy, but it was for his own good. Really. The last thing he needed was to have him wind up having a heart attack or get some kind of diabetes from a crappy diet. So since there was no one else there to watch what his dad ate, Stiles did it for him.   
  
With that in mind and feeling like it was a potentially great day, he gave a short, sharp knock on his dad's door before opening it and walking in. "Hey dad, I'm making breakfast and-- _OH MY GOD_!"  
  
Stiles literally tripped backwards, falling on his ass as he lifted one hand to cover his eyes. No. No, that was just wrong. What had been seen could never be unseen. What had been seen was his best friend's mom's naked upper half as she'd been draped over his dad's equally naked upper half, looking like they'd been ready to... to... oh god.   
  
"Stiles!" The call came simultaneously from both parents, the sound of blankets attempting to be brought up to cover them almost deafening to the teen as he tried to scoot backwards on the carpet out of the door. "What have I _told_ you about _knocking_?" That was his dad, irritated and highly embarrassed.  
  
"I _did_ knock." He just hadn't waited for an answer. It was probably the worst decision he had ever made in his life. "Oh god. I'm sorry. I'm just... I'm _so_ sorry..." He was still trying to leave the room, eventually turning over and crawling out, reaching back with his hand still over his eyes to close the door.   
  
Oh god. His dad. Scott's mom. _Naked_. In _bed_ together. Doing... things that clearly Stiles was never going to be able to do himself. Shit. How was he going to tell Scott? Should he tell Scott? He had to tell Scott. You don't just walk in on your dad giving it to your bff's mom and not give him the terribly mind breaking details. If Stiles was going to be scarred for life, you can bet your ass that he was going to drag Scott down with him.   
  
He could hear them behind the door, hushed whispers as they tried to decide how best to handle this. It was too late. The naked cat was totally out of the bag. He got up and stumbled down to the kitchen, mind completely numb.   
  
How did he feel about this? On the one hand, it was his _dad_. He knew how much he'd loved his wife and that he probably wouldn't ever stop loving her. But Stiles understood that it didn't mean that he had to be a monk for the rest of his life. And with Scott's mom...   
  
Scott was going to flip. But hey, it was better than her dating Peter, right? God, he'd seen Scott's mom's... stuff. That was wrong. So very wrong. He wished he could wash his eyes out with soap.  
  
A few moments later, both guilty parties came down to join him in the kitchen, Mrs. McCall looking like she was trying not to blush and his dad looking like... his dad. He stood there in his uniform, arms folded over his chest and that look that Stiles knew all too well. Like he'd done something wrong. Technically, he had, but hey, he'd been trying to make breakfast. Good things, right?  
  
"Son, what you... saw, or think you saw--"  
  
Stiles held his hand up, giving his dad a look. "Dad, please. I'm not five. I know what I saw, what I really, really, _really_ wish I hadn't seen. I get it, okay. I mean, I'm not sure about it, but I get it." He looked over at Scott's mom. "I'm just really wishing you'd put a sock on the door or something."  
  
Melissa blushed, holding up a finger. "That's my cue to leave. I'll see you later," she said to the sheriff, cutting a sideways glance at Stiles before leaning in and giving him an awkward kiss on the cheek. His dad actually blushed, a hand coming up to smooth over her hair.   
  
"Yeah. I'll call." Oh god. He'd call. Stiles wanted to smack his head into the table until he gave himself a concussion. Maybe he'd get amnesia and forget about this. Instead, he went over to the coffee pot and poured out a mug, taking it over to hand to his dad.   
  
"You realize that we're going to have to have a talk, right? About precautions? I mean, she's not a spring chicken or anything, but she still lays eggs, right?"  
  
He ducked the swat aimed at him, trying not to grin. "Get your things and get ready for school."  
  
"Come on, dad. This is for your own good. You don't want another me running around, do you?"   
  
"God wouldn't be that cruel."   
  
Stiles just gave him a look and headed for the stairs. "Who knows, dad. Maybe it'll be twins. Then there'll be _three_ of me. It'll be even better if one's a girl." Not that Stiles hadn't thought about having actual siblings before. Having ones that would be both his and Scott's? Made them almost bearable. But for now, he had to get his shit together and go to school, because he had a hell of a bombshell to drop on his bestie.   
  
He wondered if werewolves could faint. He had a feeling he'd be finding out.


End file.
